


【ACCA】Black Coffee-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。无cp，吉恩&萝塔&尼诺家族组，私设成山，ooc，各种xjb解读人物内心高中时代的事情。本来也只是突发的脑洞，拖太久写烦了，于是无修，很多地方很草率，发出来其实是很想夸自己勇气可嘉的（虽然没什么关系但是赶个520的尾巴标题是听着歌瞎起的，对就是下面这首歌不是bgm但例行推歌，救我于卡文地狱之中（oh sunshine - beautiful (Japanese ver.)/(English ver.)[https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=22696319]ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ - Black Bird[https://music.163.com/#/song?id=39449871]





	【ACCA】Black Coffee-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 有动画第8话/漫画第5卷剧透
> 
> 作品和人物属于小野老师，ooc属于我。如有冲突请以原作为准。
> 
> 无cp，吉恩&萝塔&尼诺家族组，私设成山，ooc，各种xjb解读人物内心
> 
> 高中时代的事情。本来也只是突发的脑洞，拖太久写烦了，于是无修，很多地方很草率，发出来其实是很想夸自己勇气可嘉的（
> 
> 虽然没什么关系但是赶个520的尾巴
> 
> 标题是听着歌瞎起的，对就是下面这首歌
> 
> 不是bgm但例行推歌，救我于卡文地狱之中（
> 
> oh sunshine - beautiful (Japanese ver.)/(English ver.)[https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=22696319]  
> ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ - Black Bird[https://music.163.com/#/song?id=39449871]

秋天真是个令人烦躁的季节，尼诺想。比如说空气会干燥到皮肤开裂，比如说突如其来的寒流令人措手不及，比如说昼渐短夜渐长，让人没由来地一阵恐慌。

就连买个东西也碰上断货，白白耗了一个小时。

简直倒霉透顶。

“实在非常抱歉……”扎围裙的小姑娘在柜台后深深地一鞠躬，“因为草莓已经不是当季水果了，所以这一组蛋糕我们现在基本是按照预订量来制作的，提供直接出售的货品很少。”

“……所以我还需要等多久？”

“我这就帮您去询问制作情况。”

栗色的马尾在自己眼前一闪而过，逃也似地溜进了厨房。尼诺想是不是自己口气确实重了点；他回想着刚才站在他面前的小小的店员，年纪最多也不过十五六七，和吉恩差不了多少，想到这一点他忽然有些自责。

待会跟她道个歉吧，尼诺在心里对自己说。不知道什么时候开始秋天就变成了一切不良情绪的始作俑者，明明可以放心地喝起浓香的热可可，吃起巧克力也不用担忧流鼻血。他把视线投向窗外：太阳已经落山了，而路灯却迟迟未亮起，早到的夜幕之下路人行色匆匆。远处的高楼上投来一束明亮的光——而他忙不迭地转过了头。

“您好——”

小姑娘又站在了柜台后面。

“还有大约十分钟就可以了。很抱歉让您久等了。”

“嗯，那就好……该道歉的是我。刚刚我态度有点太差了……”

“没有的事。”

年轻的脸上绽出一个圆满的微笑，反倒加深了他的罪恶感。

“您是为了什么买蛋糕呢？”

“啊，我是……”

话到嘴边兜了几个圈，字斟句酌之下尼诺不得已用了个大而化之的词。

“是买给重要的人的。”

“原来如此。”女孩子眼睛眯成一条线，“说起来今天在您前面的那位客人，是买去给妹妹庆祝生日的。”

听说草莓蛋糕是这家店的招牌。他挑了三块：一块是四四方方的白巧克力蛋糕，上头一整颗的草莓；一块切成细长的长方体，分层里抹上果酱和炼乳，顶部铺开切片的草莓；而圆圆的那块则是浇满了融化的黑巧克力，草莓颇费心思地藏在夹心里。尼诺拎着可爱购物袋按响欧塔斯家的门铃时天已全黑了，吉恩穿着拖鞋噼里啪啦地过来给他开门：“好慢啊你。”

“耽搁了会。”尼诺提起手上的纸袋示意。

吉恩笑笑：“我没跟你说吗？蛋糕我买过了。”

“这是你不懂了，吉恩。”他脱下一只制服鞋，把手伸向鞋柜第一层，“对于过生日的公主殿下来说，蛋糕有几个都不嫌多。”

“尼诺——！”

萝塔从客厅“蹬蹬蹬”跑到玄关来，张开双臂迎接他。尼诺适时地给了远道而来的小丫头一个拥抱。

“萝塔一见你来就高兴得跟什么似的。”吉恩的眉毛撇成八字，“我这个哥哥都要吃醋了。”

“哼哼，是啊。”他摸着萝塔的头顶，像在揉一个温暖的毛线球，“你可得小心才是。”

“我去热一下晚餐。”

吉恩提起桌上的购物袋向厨房走去。尼诺和萝塔坐到餐桌前，电视没开，偌大的房子很静，只有厨房里的碗筷声和着窗外的风声流向餐桌。他站起身，打开中厅里所有的灯，落地窗外闪着万家灯火，像是盛夏晴朗的夜空。

作为生日饭来说，三人的晚餐的确是过于简单了；不过萝塔一直对桌上的紫菜包饭团——吉恩说这种食物似乎被称作“寿司”——抱有浓厚的兴趣，其形式上的简陋也就不那么重要了。一同摆在桌上的还有切成和寿司一般大小的鸡蛋卷、裹着面粉似的东西、炸到橙黄的河虾，以及用来装青色佐料的方盒。饭桌上聊的话题依旧是往常那些：萝塔又受幼儿园的老师表扬了啦，吉恩上课发呆被老师拎上黑板做题啦，以及尼诺今天又收到了低年级女生递来的情书，诸如此类。环绕在豪华公寓里的空气逐渐升温了，像是加热中的水开始吞吐气泡，尼诺把筷子伸向倒数第三块鸡蛋卷的时候回忆起自己曾经吃到过寿司，同时还吃过一种放在圆柱形茶杯里蒸好的蒸鸡蛋，虽是固体，用勺子戳下去却好像液体一般似乎要流动起来。不稳定的存在——尼诺这么想着，装作若无其事地托起了腮，看着眼前的这两兄妹你一言我一语地交换着营养匮乏却弥足珍贵的字与句，想要藉此排解心中无法平复的波澜。

波涛难平。他的思绪渐渐沉入漆黑的海中，在那看不见边际的黑暗之中，只有几束明亮的光线来回扫射，像是捕食者尖利的视线，而他却无从得知那一张黑洞般的大口会在何时何地突然张开。脚下的残骸堆成了瓦砾的山，有一盏光倏地亮起又黯淡下来、急速下落，分崩离析成星辰的碎片，他听不见坠落的声音，却有什么不偏不倚地挂在了他的手边——

“尼诺——”萝塔伸出小手拽拽他的衣袖，“我们吃蛋糕喽，尼诺。”

“话说吉恩。”

“嗯？”

“你该不会也是在这家店买的蛋糕吧。”

这是他们收拾好餐具之后发生在厨房里的对话。吉恩把视线转移到尼诺手上的纸袋上，若无其事地回答他：“是啊？”

“……切片的草莓蛋糕？”

“是啊。”

“三块？”

“你是不是跟踪我？”

听了这话尼诺不禁打了个激灵。

“开玩笑的。”

尼诺真想把额头上的冷汗硬憋回去，而吉恩丝毫不知道他此刻脑袋里漂浮着怎样的想法，依旧顶着一双睡不醒的眼睛看向他的恶友：“所以说……”

“大概，可能，我们买的是一样的蛋糕吧。”

“这倒不一定，”他们回到客厅，吉恩动手拆开设计巧妙的包装盒，“毕竟那家店草莓蛋糕种类还蛮多的……”

话说到一半停了；打开包装盒的瞬间他看到尼诺翻了个硕大的白眼，但当他看到尼诺打开他的包装盒以后，实在是没忍住自己也翻个白眼的冲动。两个人买的蛋糕总计六块，两两重复的就有四块，看着盒子里同样排列的草莓，吉恩把口水收了收，不禁觉得有些好笑。

“尼诺，”他不怀好意地看向恶友，“我们来打个赌怎么样？”

所谓的打赌，指的是让萝塔来选剩下的两块不同的蛋糕——无视掉尼诺“这不公平”的抗议，吉恩把两块蛋糕摆到了小女孩的面前。

“来，萝塔。”金发的少年无视掉尼诺愤懑的表情，藏起小尾巴，对妹妹露出一个天使的微笑，“选哪边？”

“左边的那个——”

是吉恩买的。尼诺沉默地看着他在萝塔看不见的地方捏了捏拳头，回过头来刻意地看自己，丝毫不隐藏胜者的得意嘴脸。

“幼稚。”他半天才回上一句，声音闷得像是鼻孔里冒出来的。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯，好吃噢。”

吉恩伸手刮掉萝塔鼻子上的奶油：“好吃的话要懂得分享噢。我和尼诺也是一样，也会把自己的蛋糕分享给萝塔的。”

“好——”

萝塔伸出小手去端蛋糕底下纸质的托盘。

“尼诺要一起吃吗？”

亲哥哥已经在自己的位置上坐好等着妹妹把蛋糕推给自己，却没想到妹妹头一个想到的还是某个混蛋。这会轮到尼诺摆出胜利者的嘴脸了；吉恩又扭起了八字眉，尼诺想，这家伙脑袋里肯定在庆幸萝塔没有大上几岁……

不过那还是差的太远了。尼诺叉起蛋糕顶上的草莓，浆果的汁从插口出涌出来，滴在白奶油上摊开一抹若有似无的红。生命里多出的十年有如缠绕不休的海草，他必须要置若罔闻，而这不过是为了在不容他决定是否下台的舞台上演好他应有的位置。然后有一天他发现他不再止步于此了。他开始小心翼翼地把持住海草柔软但漆黑的枝，切断，撕扯，将它们抛归深海，送至那些在意识里难以察觉的地点，然后在第二天的清晨穿上制服，戴上平光镜和耳机，做一个平凡无奇的高中生。成绩平平，性格在外人看来是孤僻的，却有一个相互嫌弃的同龄恶友，以及他尚年幼的可爱小妹妹。平凡得就像现在他们在一同庆祝妹妹的生日一样。

但总有一些隔阂横亘在理想与现实之间。比如他现在已经二十七岁，比如他不得不端起相机为兄妹俩拍成堆的照片，比如他是身负不可告人的职责和目的接近他身边的少年——比如他永远只能站在多瓦家的人身后一步，不可远离，亦不可越雷池一步。这是既定的事实，他绕不开也无法修改。海草顺着潮汐重新漫上沙滩，纠缠住他的口舌与心脏，纵使他惯常口无遮拦却说不出关键的词句。

“有时候会觉得尼诺成熟得不像个高中生啊。”

“我可以理解为你说我年纪轻轻就像个大叔吗？”

萝塔打了个哈欠；到了小孩子该睡觉的时候了。而他脑海中挥之不去的是那天夕阳将西天的云彩喷成浓厚的橙色，面对吉恩有意无意的一句问话，他露出一个可以说是轻佻的笑容，那些涌到胸口的话语，就用玩笑掩饰过去。

他守口如瓶。

“晚安。”

尼诺扭暗了床头的灯，看着被窝里一脸恋恋不舍的萝塔，那表情仿佛是在留恋空无一人的游乐园。

“尼诺会走吗？”

“我不走，我就在这里。”

他把手盖上她的头顶，好像安抚一只受惊的猫，俯下身，隔着薄薄的金色刘海亲吻她的额头。

“做个好梦，我的公主殿下。”

吉恩依旧在客厅里；尼诺出来的时候，他面对着落地窗，夜空近得触手可及。

“萝塔睡了么？”

“嗯。”尼诺走过去，“她是个很乖的孩子。”

“那也是因为有你在。”吉恩还给他一个不明意义的笑，“要是只有我的话，还不知道会变成什么样呢。”

“如果没有你的话……”他垂下眼神，语气柔弱起来，“萝塔说不定会一边哭着一边过完这个生日吧——而不知道要如何安抚她的我恐怕也一样。”

四周的灯光急剧地黯淡下去，透过顶层公寓的落地窗可以看到远方同样高层的建筑闪着小小的红灯，施工中的地段忽然射出一束惨白的光。尼诺想这有点像他那天所看到的：支离破碎的车厢与溃烂的崖壁，遗弃在一旁的相机奇迹般地只有几处撞凹和擦伤。滚动播报占据了一整天的新闻版面，然而打不打开电视，都能在街头巷尾听到几句议论。

那是上一年的秋天发生的事。他曾觉得自己也没有存在的必要了——若他有勇气抛却那些虚无缥缈的义务，那些从父亲身上流转下来的职责。所以他被迫生存下来，刚刚回到巴登机场时他接到电话，听得出听筒里传来的声音已经尽量在维持自己的镇定，犹如以一己之力对抗千军万马般徒劳。

“我马上到。”

他几乎是脱口而出般，却忘了自己身在何方。这是和任何职责或者义务都无关的感情——只不过是，朋友需要他的帮助，他便选择火速赶到朋友的身边。

而一年以前打给他的对象，现在正红着眼角和鼻头，露着小孩子般的哭脸对他说“谢谢你，尼诺”，这反而让他有些窘迫。

“没什么好谢的。”他起身，走到冰箱前，“喝点什么吗？”

“说得好像这是你家一样。”

“反正你看起来也不困，”尼诺拿起罐装气泡饮料向吉恩示了示意，顺手送了出去，“而且好像有很多话要说的样子。”

“你知道的可真多。”

易拉罐稳稳地落在吉恩手中，他用食指扣进拉环，“哧”地打开。

“那么，从哪里说起呢……”

“由你决定——”

其实从哪里说起都无所谓；尼诺清楚这不过是自己自私的愿望罢了。毕竟深夜归途上冰凉的晚风、无人的漆黑房间，对于走出这间过于温暖的公寓的他来说，实在是太不好承受了。

“你说，而我听。”

他学吉恩的样子拉开易拉罐。落地窗外的世界已经全黑了，整个区域陷入长长的睡眠，到黎明还有很长的一段时间。什么时候才能轮到自己向这两个人道谢——这是他曾经想过无数次的一个问题，而现在想来，那一天好像也没有那么地遥不可及了。

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 抱着“想趁着休息日赶紧撸完要不然绝对会坑”的心态草率结尾了（。
> 
> 本来想从尼诺的感情变化这个角度切入的，这个全知角度真的很棒很有嚼头（什么），构思的是基调由暗到明，也埋了些暗线，然而事前没深入理解人物导致后来越写越混乱，唉。如果有人能看出来我就感激不尽了OTZ
> 
> 好在顺带写了尼诺吻萝塔酱的额头这个梗还是给了我一点安慰，想看成年版的（您的好友吉恩报警了
> 
> 前后文风不统一只是因为我越来越不会写对话了，要命，好像明白了为什么会对那种用眼神就能交流的cp情有独钟（你
> 
> 不管怎么说总算是平了这个坑也可以安心忙其他了，到现在三次去处还没有着落，我心也是挺大的OTZ
> 
> 20170530更新：
> 
> 一直都忘了写，蛋糕梗来自于这里[https://www.weibo.com/2213526752/F1AgNwb1B]


End file.
